


The gala

by fandomtrashiness



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Jewish Grantaire, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashiness/pseuds/fandomtrashiness
Summary: Enjolras has to go to a gala for his father. He doesn't want Grantaire to go. Grantaire goes with Montparnasse instead.
Relationships: Claquesous/Montparnasse (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Grantaire & Montparnasse, Grantaire & Éponine Thénardier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The gala

**Author's Note:**

> pov: grantaire

“My father wants me to attend a gala of his. For his re-election.” Enjolras says tightly. “I am expected to be there. I thought you should know.”

“It’s all good.” I shrug. “So we’ll just do date night there. Make fun of all the rich people. I assume you have a plus one.”

“I do.” Enjolras hesitates. “But I don’t think you should come with me. We can reschedule date night, but I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to attend. It’s bourgeois pricks, not exactly your scene.”

“I’m not making you suffer alone. Besides, free food!”

“I-You wouldn’t exactly fit in.”

“And?”

“I just worry you wouldn’t be able to handle it is all.” Enjolras has a tone of voice like he’s speaking to a child.

I raise an eyebrow. “You’re saying I would embarrass you. In front of pricks you don’t even care about.”

“It’s not that, it’s just my father has a reputation, and he expects me to look good for the press-“

“You don’t even like your father! You hate all of his policies! You don’t want him re-elected!”

“Well he’s still my father. I can’t just abandon him.”

“Ah, like I did with mine. Or rather, he did with me, I suppose. But I wouldn’t look pretty in front of the cameras, I understand completely. I could never fit in with high society, I’m unsophisticated.”

“Now that’s unfair-“

“Have fun at your gala.” I spit, and leave the Musain quickly, headed right back to my apartment.

I’m so glad I share an apartment with Éponine. I told her everything, and she of course came up with the perfect plan to piss off Enjolras.

I’ll go to the gala with Montparnasse.

The Patron-Minette always get invited to political galas and such, and those for Enjolras’ father are no exception. I don’t really want to know how or why they get invited, but they do.

Montparnasse is dating Claquesous, but both of them are more than happy to help make Enjolras jealous.

Claquesous even agreed to tailor make a suit for me!

Éponine was astonished when I told her what Enjolras said about looking good for the press, and Claquesous immediately offered his tailoring business services. Claquesous and Montparnasse are the two most fashionable men I know, apart from myself, so who am I to refuse a custom suit?

It’s going to be green, it brings out my eyes and Éponine says it’s “my color.” She says all of us have colors associated with us, the way Enjolras is red. Claquesous also informed me he will be fitting it to make me as slutty as possible while still being fully clothed. Enjolras is obsessed with my ass, so obviously the pants will accentuate that lovely feature.

Getting ready is fun, because it’s basically a dress up party.

Montparnasse puts on a dashing face of makeup, and Claquesous dons an elegant masquerade mask of black lace.

I ask Montparnasse to do my makeup as well, but all he does is give me eyeliner and fluff my beard a bit.

He says I’m beautiful without makeup, I only need the eyeliner to bring out my eyes even more, which I roll my eyes at, but accept. Claquesous takes his Mercedes to the gala, and Montparnasse decides it would be romantic if we showed up on a motorcycle.

I look in the mirror before we leave, and I actually love how I look.

I scrounge up enough self esteem to acknowledge that I am indeed slaying, I serve this look well.

Enjolras was an idiot to not invite me to this gala.

“Let’s go.” I say firmly, taking Montparnasse’s offered arm. “We are gonna be such a pretty fucking couple.”

  
  


“Grantaire?!” Enjolras gapes.

“Oh yes, he’s my date tonight.” Montparnasse smirks.

I curl my face into a matching grin.

“But-“ Enjolras splutters, mouth wide open.

I try to not stare at how his tuxedo clings to his body so nicely.

“Jealous, Enjy?” Montparnasse says, wrapping an arm around my waist.

“You said I ‘couldn’t handle’ an event like this. So I let someone ask me here that knows I can.” I spit out at Enjolras.

Enjolras’ face is red with rage, exactly the reaction I wanted.

“Doesn’t Monty look handsome?” I croon, kissing Montparnasse’s cheek but very intentionally looking at Enjolras.

“Grantaire, this is selfish and idiotic.” Enjolras says through gritted teeth. “You’re embarrassing yourself-“

“I think he looks lovely.” Montparnasse says firmly. “I’m honored that he accepted my invitation, it is a pleasure to be out with him. The only embarrassment here is you, Julian.”

I actually beam a bit at Montparnasse’s praise.

“Montparnasse appreciates me.” I say. “He isn’t ashamed of me.”

“Grantaire, I never said I was ashamed-“ Enjolras starts to say, but a towering figure appears behind him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

“Monsieur Montparnasse. I seen you’ve managed to get yourself an invitation to the gala again this year.” Enjolras’ father says, glaring us down. “And your date is... certainly something.”

“I know you’re jealous, Senator Enjolras, but no man in their right mind would ever be your sugar baby, no matter how much you paid.” I snap, suddenly confident with Montparnasse beside me.

Enjolras looks shocked.

“If you are insinuating that I am one of your kind-“ Enjolras’ father bristles, and Montparnasse and I just laugh harder.

“Someone’s awfully fragile.” Montparnasse snickers.

Enjolras is glaring daggers at the both of us, but his lip is twitching, holding back a smile.

“I read your legislation proposal by the way, about expanding religious freedoms.” Montparnasse continues. “And I just want to say thank you. I find that as a practicing witch I am so often oppressed, and it means a lot that you’re on my side.”

Enjolras’ father’s face goes beet red.

“And the Jews are grateful too.” I add in. “I certainly should have the right to show my horns in public. In fact, would you like to see them?”

I run a hand through my dark curls, knowing it will drive Enjolras crazy, as well as pissing off his father.

“I can’t believe they let you two in here.” Enjolras’ father sneers once he collects himself. “Disgusting, the both of you.”

“They still let you in.” I laugh. “Your hairline is awful, Senator. And you should absolutely not be wearing that color tie with that color shirt. It clashes horribly. Also, there’s the fact that you’re a pig. We should’ve gone somewhere kosher for dinner, Monty.”

Montparnasse laughs with me, his voice rich and clear.

“I can’t believe you consort with these.” Enjolras’ father says.

“Well I do.” Enjolras snaps back, surprising me. From what Combeferre told me, he hasn’t talked back to his father since he was 12. “I think they’re lovely people. Far more lovely than you.”

Enjolras’s father reels back in shock.

“You’re a racist pig, and I’m not going to be your perfect poster son anymore.” Enjolras continues. “I’m in love with a man, and you can’t change that. This man, in fact.” Enjolras says proudly. “He deserves far greater than me, I’ve been nothing but awful to him, yet I am lucky enough to love him. I don’t care if he never loves me back, I’m saying it now. I’m sick of you controlling me and telling me I’ll change. I never will. I’m leaving.”

“I love you too, Enjolras.” I smile back.

Enjolras steps forward, holding out a hand to me.

“Do you permit it?” He asks tenderly.

“Yes.” I say.

Enjolras leans forward and kisses me passionately, one hand right on my ass, the other tangled in my hair.

I kiss him back with everything I have, my hands exploring the soft fabric of his tuxedo.

We finally pull away from each other, gasping for breath, and Enjolras’ father looks horrified.

Montparnasse is smirking, arms crossed. Claquesous has appeared by his side as well, that beautiful lace mask over his eyes, and he’s smiling too.

Enjolras takes my hand firmly.

“Let’s go play laser tag.” He says confidently, as if he were announcing the ABC’s next protest.

And with that, we strut out of the gala, all eyes on our hands clasped tight.

“Now that’s how you make an exit.” I breathe in Enjolras’ ear as we board my motorcycle. Okay, technically Montparnasse’s motorcycle. But Enjolras is licensed to use it and Montparasse is definitely catching a ride in Claquesous’ Mercedes. I hope they meet us for laser tag.

“I’m sorry I was so stupid.” Enjolras says as I wrap my arms around his waist.

“You’re forgiven.” I say, resting my head on his shoulder. “As long as you buy me arcade tokens.” I grin.

Enjolras revs up the motorcycle, and we speed away.


End file.
